In Iron Silence
by Songcrystal
Summary: It's been two months since Tony Stark came back from the Middle East, but he's still coping with the changes in his life. But when a worldwide virus leaves him the only superhero standing, he will have to step up to the challenge. -movieverse- Tony/Pepper


Chapter One: Aftermath

Note to Readers: I have no idea if I'm going to continue this, let alone finish it, as at the moment it's really just an exercise designed to get me back into the spirit of writing after four years of poetry and "intellectual" word-crafting. That said, I am intending to make a go of this if enough people seem to like it, even though I have only a vague idea right now where it's going.

Disclaimer: church-mouse poor college student…enough said?

Chapter One: Aftermath

It had been a long day for Tony Stark, and he had a dire feeling that it wasn't going to get any shorter after work was over—which for him, it never really was.

He had been bouncing from meeting to press conference to meeting all day, and while others might have had a sense of accomplishment from getting all the business of keeping his business running out of the way, all Tony wanted was a shower, a martini, and a chance to get back to tinkering with his gadgets in the basement.

"Don't forget, you've got two more outings this week: a meeting on Thursday afternoon with some of your new investors, and an interview on Friday morning with the local affiliate network," his competent assistant, Virginia aka "Pepper" Potts, was saying as they drove along the coastal highway towards home.

"Ms. Potts," Tony forestalled her with a raised hand. "I went to every meeting today. I didn't sulk, I didn't pout, and I didn't even show up more than fifteen minutes late for anything, and you yourself saw that it was due entirely to traffic." He gave her his best endearing puppy-dog grin. "Don't you think you could shut off the scheduling part of your brain for a few minutes and give us both a rest?"

"Mr. Stark," she responded, smiling back at him. "I'd be happy to, as long as we're clear on your appointments for the week." She brushed a pale, slim hand through her gorgeous flame-orange hair and settled back against the seat. Tony longed to run his own hands through her hair, then pushed the traitorous thought aside.

_She's not interested, Stark_, he thought, repeating it as he had nearly every day for the last two months. It was getting harder and harder to keep saying it, but it was true. _She's your best friend, and right now, you can't afford to mess that up._

"So what are your plans for tonight?" he asked, trying to change the topic.

Pepper sighed. "I was thinking about just sort of staying in tonight, after Happy drops me off. A quiet evening at home as reward for getting you through today, you know?" She closed her eyes. "Would you mind if I took a nap, sir? It's been a long day."

Tony smiled tenderly at her, knowing she couldn't see it. Pepper's head slid to one side and she was out like a light. Tony's eyes met those of his driver, Happy, in the rearview mirror. The two men shared a small laugh as a delicate snore escaped Pepper's mouth. "I'm a lucky bastard, aren't I, Hap?" he asked softly.

"Don't I know it, boss," he replied just as quietly. Tony, who usually wasn't adept at judging people, noticed something different in his voice. Looking into the driver's seat, he saw something sad in the man's eyes that he wouldn't have seen five months prior. He wouldn't have seen it before…well, before being away, as he liked to term it.

"She's cute, isn't she?" Tony asked, testing the waters.

"I wouldn't know, boss," Happy replied, but there was a tightening of his jaw muscles. _Well._ That was an unusual development. In the time since Tony had been back, he had been trying to change his ways, abandoning the persona of the roguish playboy for that of the philanthropic businessman and dedicated scientist.

At first the changes had been the only way to cope with the eye-opening horrors of the months prior, but little by little he had begun seeing things he hadn't before…like the small fact that he was, and probably had been for a long time, falling in love with his capable, adorable assistant.

And now he saw that Happy cared about her as well. He would have to think what to do about that, how to dissuade his old buddy from that avenue, and find him a perfect not-Pepper girl.

But for now, as they sped along the edge of the Pacific, as the sunset turned the sky crimson and gold—his colors—Tony decided simply to enjoy the moment. He could see home in the distance, and knew that trouble would come to find him soon enough. And so, tucking a light but possessive arm around Pepper's shoulders, he leaned back against his own seat and let himself rest.


End file.
